


Just Another Chaotic Day At Maccas

by ValarkParty



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Apathetic Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Cult Mention, Dimitri & Edelgard Rivalry, Fast Food, Felix might have a little crush, Mentioned Rhea (Fire Emblem), Other, Rival Restaurant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValarkParty/pseuds/ValarkParty
Summary: Dimitri had just woken up from his sub-par sleep, thanks to his alarm clock, he sighed and hesitated a moment before getting up. Because today was a Monday and that meant he was back at his job, but not just any job, it was not what you might expect from someone of his appearance, his job was the management position at his local Maccas. Frustrated but knowing he needs to make a living he slipped on his fluffy slippers and began his (rather boring) morning routine.He poured water in his electric kettle, still feeling like soggy Weet-Bix and got out his coffee and sugar. The water in the kettle slowly came to a bubbling boil and with that he poured it into his mug and finished adding the coffee and sugar. Coffee was perhaps one of the only positive parts of his day, that and the times when he would play along with one of Slyvain's little games involving Felix and Ingrid. Little did he know, this was not going to be another boring day at work.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Mercedes von Martritz, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Petra Macneary/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 2





	Just Another Chaotic Day At Maccas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first time publishing fanfiction (or writing it). I had this idea from a Twitter user (can't remember who posted it sorry) who described some of the Blue Lions working at Maccas. 
> 
> Fair warning though, I have never worked fast food so these are my assumptions and even though I'm Australian I have no idea what kind of culture there is behind McDonalds and KFC. The start of the fic is kind of jarring as I couldn't come up with a smooth way to start link it together. Overall, this is kind of messy all around but it made me smile after reading it back.
> 
> As it stands now, this work is incomplete. A break from it has left me forgetting the ideas I had :( but I'd like to publish it, at least partially in case I cannot come up with more for this little story. Also, I have not played the game in over a year so my apologies if the characters are written out of character. 
> 
> Dedue, Ashe, Dorothea and Ferdinand are absent at least for the moment from this story as I didn't want to write 16 different characters as well as finding their personalities to be a little lackluster for this fic (no offence if you love these characters, I just couldn't find a good way to implement them).

The day at the McDonald's had just begun for the close group of co-workers and friends who shared a goal of just getting through the day without too much toll of their mental health. Bored of work, Dimitri walked in to the restaurant and began his duties as manager.

Felix was working the cash register alongside his childhood friend Sylvain, together they made an interesting team, one who was cynical and unfriendly to all but his closest friends and the other who was charming, almost charismatic but a bit too flirtatious to the point that it was interfering with his work. Felix was rarely comfortable in this line of work but Sylvain made it manageable for him, he would never admit it but Sylvain's attempts to get girls numbers or deliberately make their boyfriends mad was his favourite pass time and very much the perfect thing to watch while bored. In the kitchen behind them, a similar case, another two childhood friends but their relationship was nothing short of ideal, Mercedes and Annette have been friends ever since they were young teenagers. Mercede's kind, mothering nature guarantees all the food she makes has a certain comfort to it regardless of it being fast food which brings much joy to the restaurant's patreons and Annette's joyful, almost eccentric passion makes her a great friend but her motivation to improve herself often means she overworks herself sometimes resulting in kitchen disasters. Their work styles often mean Mercedes is the one cooking the food, to avoid any kitchen mishaps and Annette is the one packing the food which is a fairly harmless task. Mercedes always knows how hard her friend is working and it inspires her to give her all into her work, likewise, Annette knows that even if she messes up Mercedes has her back at all times, they're quite the unified duo.

Behind the amazing work of Annette and Mercedes there's Ingrid, who works the drive-through. Ingrid is no stranger to annoying men trying to flirt while she's working but that doesn't mean she won't snap back if you piss her off. She's tough, and the perfect type for the drive-through. Be nice to her and you'll get your burger with no pickles like you asked, be rude and you can expect a drink to "accidentally" have the lid unscrewed. While the work is fine for her she can't help but worry about how Slyvain and Felix treat the customers at the front and how Dimitri is awfully lax for a manager.

Today was just an ordinary, chaotic day for the team at McDonald's. Felix agitating customers with his abrasiveness, not helped by Sylvain bursting out in laughter watching his interactions. While Annette and Mercedes may have had no orders to work on that didn't stop Annette from taking on other jobs outside of her skill range, like cleaning, which often resulted in slippery floors mixing more chaos into the workplace. This quickly showed its effect when Dimitri came to see what the problem was and fell right on his ass, slipping on the wet floors. Sylvain and Felix found themselves quickly overrun with laughter, Felix whispering "He fell? Looks like karma caught up with that fool." Ingrid, who is meant to be working the drive-through found herself scolding Sylvain and Felix for their incompetent behaviour meanwhile, no one is at her station, holding up any drive-through orders. Mercedes observing the pandemonium thought to take Ingrid's station to keep the orders coming through, while she had genuine intentions her plan fell through when she was faced with a familiar looking green haired leader of the local church who was getting impatient she had not yet received her black coffee, the mask of kindness on her face quickly melted away when people didn't listen to her revealing her true nature, a manipulative bitch. Mercedes tried her best to attend the the green haired cult leader but her patience was quickly running thin, even Mercedes had limits to her kindness after all. After being yelled at for not serving fast enough, having insults thrown at her for something out of her control Mercedes had burned her last fuse. She made the coffee despite the current state of their work area but with one little twist, she dropped a single chicken nugget into it before placing the lid on and smiled while serving the green garbage her coffee who scoffed at the "appalling service" and drove off in a hurry. She would surely have a nasty surprise not long after. Mercedes soon returned to the kitchen just to observe the situation with Annette who was still recoiling from all the mayhem caused by a single slip, they were both too shocked and amused to help their co-workers.

While they watched, Felix was losing more and more of his serious attitude and started pacing around to try and regain his composure, this backfired when he slipped on the wet floor just as Dimitri had and could not stand up as he kept slipping. Sylvain had lost all composure at this point and was practically convulsing from the hilarity of 2 of his friends landing flat on their arses, Felix was especially funny as he was getting agitated that he was failing to stand up "Fucking hell boar, this is all your fault." he spoke while grunting. His serious attitude coming back to him as soon as the joke was on him of course. Dimitri, who was usually emotionally absent found his sense of humour coming back to him when Felix was the source and joined Sylvain in his descent into insanity. Ingrid, however was not laughing, this was in her eyes, extra work that was not being done, instead of doing their jobs she was scolding them like children. At this point all the customers in the store had left realising their orders were falling on deaf ears and the drive-through customers had all driven off leaving the restaurant empty besides the 6 dysfunctional workers of it. 

Suddenly, a crew of familiar faces came through the front door into the almost empty restaurant, it was the staff from the KFC down the road run by Edelgard, Hubert, Bernadetta, Petra, Lindhart and Caspar. Edelgard had suggested they come to the Mc'Donald's to test their rival restaurant's skill, after she and her crew glanced over the counter it was quickly made clear that Dimitri's crew were in no shape to be tested. "So what is this mess Dimitri? I thought we had a little rivalry going on but this is just... ugh." she spoke with a tone fitting of manager. Dimitri and Sylvain's laughter stopped bluntly, Felix quickly got up on his feet after hearing Edelgard's voice and the rest of the team assembled at the counter quite embarrassed to have been caught in their shenanigans. Hubert scoffed "These half grade workers aren't even worth Miss Edelgard's time." Dimitri's crew all scowled at Hubert's snarky comment even if there was some truth to it. Suddenly, Bernadetta spoke up and broke the tension "D-Do we really h-have t-to stay? I don't r-really want to order a-anything... I think I'll just go." She spoke quietly but the silence in the restaurant amplified her voice. No one spoke as Bernadetta tried to squeak away except Petra who exclaimed "No Berndetta! You mustn't be doing the leaving. I will do the ordering for you, 100 McChicken Nuggets!"  
Everyone in the restaurant stared at Petra in disbelief, she wasn't joking when she made that offer. Bernadetta stopped in her tracks, Chicken Nuggets were her favourite and 100 of them?! "R-Really? Petra? You'd do that for m-me?" She spoke meekly not wanting to jeopardise the offer. Petra responded gleefully "Yes! I will be doing that, just for you Bernadetta! We will be testing the mettle of the Mac Donalds workers also!"  
Bernadetta's face lit up as she slowly creeped back up her crew and stood next to Petra, having found her reason to stay she smiled and stood close to Petra. Edelgard chimed in after watching the encounter between the two. "You can have the nuggets but you still need to practice ordering Bernadetta." Oddly confident, Bernadetta agreed, after all, if Petra could order 100 Chicken McNuggets then she could easily order something small, like a soft serve ice cream.

Lindhart rolled his eyes at the notion of ordering such obscene amounts of food. All he wanted was to sample and research the differences between KFC and McDonald's food. He wasn't one to torture the workers with ridiculous orders but he saw an opportunity when Edelgard forced him to come with the group. He could sneak into the kitchen and personally observe the workings of the instruments and equipment, granted he would need a distraction first. Luckily, Caspar was the perfect person to rile up and cause a scene. "If we're done discussing how many chicken nuggets we're ordering I'd like to place my order." Lindhart's formal speech was a big contrast to Petra's broken English. Edelgard hushed him "You need to wait for everyone else Lindhart. We're all ordering at the same time." Lindhart groaned and began to observe the kicthen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd appreciate feedback if you took the time to read this fic.


End file.
